


Could You Love Me Anyway

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Short & Sweet, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Thor sees a Lady and needs to know more about her but is in for a surprise.





	Could You Love Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Brothers! What are they up to? What adventures await them? What mischief might they be planning? Will their getting-along last the whole while? [Marvelous Mischief Discord Server Monthly Prompt Challenge]

     He had first laid eyes on her at the feast the night before. A well fitted deep purple dress with silver embroidery on a lovely figure had caught his attention, then when she had turned around he was mesmerized. A somewhat familiar devious playfulness in her that had him standing to go speak with the new Lady that he didn’t recognize. Thor paused as Fandral beat him to speaking, then dancing with the woman. He decided to let his friend have her for the evening, turning to leave the hall and missing the amused gaze of his mother.  

     The next day while out riding Thor heard the shrill cry of a woman and he spurred his horse forward in the direction of the scream. He stopped his horse short of near trampling the dark-haired woman from the night before fallen on the ground while her horse bolted away. Thor missed her flinch as dirt and leaves sprayed her from the hard stop of his horse. Dismounting, he quickly made his way to her and offered a hand.  
“My Lady are you alright?” He asked as she hesitantly gave her hand.   
Thor waited for her answer, picking leaves out of her hair while she stared at him.  
“Yes, I am fine Thor.” She answers finally in a soft voice.   
He gave her a bright smile, she knew his name and thus knew of him. Though the familiar way she addressed him was odd as those other than his close friends or family would have used  ‘Prince Thor’.   
“You know me?” He queried while still straightening her appearance.  
“Of course I do.” The woman answered with a scoff.   
Well, that made things easier, or so Thor thought. He lifted her hand and turned his so that their palms were together. Then looked at their joined hands before giving the raven-haired woman a smoldering look.  
“You must be a magician because every time I look at you everyone else disappears,” Thor said with a slightly deeper voice that worked on all the ladies he’d tried it on so far.   
“Norns, does that actually work on anyone?” She asked him with a disturbed, bordering on nauseous expression.   
Thor blinked then frowned as he was unaccustomed to such a reaction from any lady he had tried to woo into his bed.  
“What?”   
“You heard me or have you suddenly gone deaf?” She sassed him while walking towards his horse, grabbing the reins and mounting it.   
Recovering from his shock at being spoken to like that Thor caught the reins of his horse before she could ride off, his patience with her deteriorating quickly.  
“What is your name, Lady?” He said sternly.   
The woman looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, before squaring her shoulders as one would before a battle.   
“Princess Loki, daughter of Odin,” Loki replied, glaring at Thor as he stumbled and yanked the horse’s head. The horse startled, prancing to the side slightly. “Thor if you cause this horse to throw me I’ll show you just how skilled of a  _magician_  I am.”  
Still completely thrown Thor gawks before struggling for words.  
“I..you…Do Mother and Father know?”   
Loki rolled her eyes because of course, they knew.  
“Who do you think helped me with the dress last night? Mother did. Now get on the horse so we can catch mine.”  
While still processing Thor took his place behind Loki, putting an arm around her out of habit while riding with a lady.   
“Your hands wander Brother and I’ll stab you.” She said with a sneer at having him so close.   
“Of course you will,” Thor muttered, rather disappointed that the new lady he’d been so desirous of was his sister. He took the reins from Loki and kicked the horse into a gallop in the direction Loki’s horse had bolted. 

     After finding and retrieving Loki’s horse the pair rode back at a trot in silence. Though Loki hid it well Thor could tell she was upset over something.  
“What is troubling you Loki?” He asked.  
She glanced at him before speaking, “Though I feel more myself in this form others have not taken too kindly to it.”  
Silence fell for a moment.  
“You know Brother…Sister,” Thor corrected himself, looking at Loki seriously, “I will love you no matter the form you take.”  
Thor would not know but that had made Loki’s heart soar. While this was the first time Thor had seen this form that his brother chose to have, it would not be the last time Lady Loki made an appearance. 


End file.
